codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MBF-04A Lancer
The MBF-04A Lancer is the primary knightmare frame of the Kingdom of Orb and its Defense Forces for the events of the Divergence Point series of fanfictions. It is heavily based on both the Mk6-W0X Alexander of the Europia United and the Type-05A Akatsuki of the United Federation of Nations. Appearance The MBF-04A Lancer is heavily based on the Mk6-W0X Alexander,' '''therefore, looks quite similar to the older Knightmare Frame but sports a few differences including a new head and a slight difference in the body due to removing the transformation system. This is mainly thanks to using the same sakuradite-laced frame of the '''Type-05A Akatsuki. '' It sports several different paint jobs including a dark red paint job that the first prototypes sported thanks in part to one of the main test pilots being Lady Kallen Kōzuki, then a dark blue paint job for the units assigned to the Wyvern Squad when they escorted newly installed Prince Lelouch Lamperouge to talks with the UFN, and then finally a white/blue paint job that the units assigned to the newly formed Royal Defense Forces. It also sports custom paint jobs for the units sold to both the Independent State of Okinawa, a dark green and white, and the Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands, a light blue and dark gray. Design A brand new Knightmare design that is developed for the Orb Royal Defense Forces, and draws heavily on the Europia United's Mk6-W0X Alexander Series along with a similar frame to that of the United Federation of Nation's Type-05A Akatsuki. Its cockpit block, meanwhile, is heavily based on that of the Type-11R Burai Mark-II including all the needed upgrades for aerial combat. While the unit's Yggdrasil Drive is basically the same model as that of the Akatsuki's with some very minor improvements. Like its fellow mass produced Eighth Generation Frames it has been tuned down heavily for from the original prototypes allowing regular pilots to be able to pilot it. However, it is said that the Lancer performs quite close to the Mk6-W0X2 Alexander Type-2 Knightmare Frames when in the right hands. It is quite superior over the older knightmares like the Sutherland, the Burai, and even the Alexander Series. Overall the Lancer is the last child of the current three mass produced Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames, with both the Type-05A Akatsuki and the Britannian RPI-212B Vincent Ward superior on paper compared to the Lancer. Though, in reality, the Lancer could be considered quite superior over the Vincent Ward and just below the Akatsuki making it the middle child of the three. This doesn’t include the so-called ace-level frames like the Type-05S Akatsuki Command Type or the Type-04T Zangetsu of the UFN, or the RPI-212A Vincent Commander or RPI-V4I Gareth of the Britannian Empire. Armaments Handheld Weapons '''WAW-04A4 25mm Anti-Knightmare Linear Assault Rifle “Reckoning” The WAW-04A4 Linear Assault Rifle "Reckoning" at its heart is basically a mass-produced counterpart of the earlier "Judgement" Series Linear Assault Rifles used by the Mk6-W0X Alexander, Mk6-W0Q Alexander Drones, and the Mk6-W0X2 Alexander Type-2. It sports a smaller caliber to make it easier to mass produce in larger numbers, therefore doesn't have the power the "Judgement" sports. Overall, this weapon is quite superior to the weapons in use by the Vincent Ward which still uses older weapons first used by the Sutherland. WAW-04A2 30mm Anti-Knightmare Linear Assault Rifle “Judgment Mark 1” The same weapon first used by the Mk6-W0X Alexander which can be equipped by the Lancer if it needs something a bit more powerful then the standard "Reckoning" Rifle. It is often used by ace pilots and Knights of Orb alongside the smaller "Reckoning" when required. WAW-04A6 35mm Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle “Divine Judgement” A new weapon developed for the Lancer based on the WAW-04A3 Linear Assault Rifle "Judgement Mark 2" and its optional extended barrel developed for the Mk6-W0X2 Alexander Type-2. However, this weapon is a bit larger and when combined with an extended sensor package can be used for dedicated sniper work against both enemy Knightmare Frames and aerial ships. It should be noted that this rifle is so powerful that a single round from the weapon can pierce through one enemy Knightmare and then go through another right behind it before stopping. WAW-04G3 25mm Anti-Knightmare Linear Gatling Cannon “Justice” A weapon based on the custom multi-barrel "Judgement" Linear Assault Rifle used by the Mk6-W0X2 Alexander Type-2 piloted by Ryo Sayama of the Wyvern Unit during the final assault on Castle Weisswolf. While not as powerful as the "Judgement" or the "Reckoning" Rifles it sports a higher firing speed useful when combating many enemy units. WAW-07 55mm Assault Bazooka A slightly smaller version of the Type-06A1 Heavy Bazooka used by the Akatsuki'' and its variants that are used for heavy combat along with anti-ship combat or anti-base combat. One round from this weapon can destroy an enemy Knightmare in one-shot while a few shots can be quite useful in destroying enemy ships once their shields have been battered through. '''Type-11/CL Combat Lance ' A new weapon developed for the use of the Orb Defense Forces and the pilots of their Type-11R Burai Mark-II units after the Exile of Zero to Orb. The Type-11/CL Combat Lance is a weapon based on both the KMF-L Series Anti-Knightmare Jousting Lance of Britannia and the Type-10/S Series of Radiant Wave Lance of the Black Knights. Since Orb does not have any further access to needed parts to assemble new Radiant Wave Lances they created this new weapon in its place. Overall, the Combat Lance is at its core a basic KML-L4 Anti-Knightmare Jousting Lance but has been improved with the addition of a pair of modified and stripped down Type-10/AR1 Assault Rifles built onto the top of the base of the lance. Also, the tip of the lance can use electromagnetic acceleration to drive itself into an enemy's armor and retract back into the lance. It can also be fired like a missile for a last-ditch weapon if required. By the time of the formation of the new Kingdom of Orb, out of the Independent State of Orb, in early 2019 a.t.b many Orb pilots have started to love this new weapon and use it quite often by the Lancer. WAW-12 Anti-Knightmare 20mm Linear Assault Shotgun "Retribution" A new weapon developed for the Lancer at the request of former Wyvern Unit Field Unit Leader Akito Hyuga and former Japanese Liberation Front knightmare pilot Sousuke Sagara both close-combat experts who wanted a weapon that could be used at close-range but can be used with one hand. The result of this would be the new 20mm Linear Assault Shotgun "Retribution" which can destroy an enemy Knightmare is one shot. Fixed Weapons W/E-S3 Slash Harkens Originally, the Alexander Series didn't sport any standard Slash Harkens equipped unlike the EU's Panzer II Knightmare Frame. However, after testing a new type on the Alexander Type-2 units during Operation TREBUCHET every unit of the series after it would possess this new type of Slash Harkens including refitted older Mk6-W0X Alexanders. However, the newer W/E-S3 Slash Harkens equipped to the Lancer are a whole new type heavily based on the "Hien Souga" Series Slash Harkens of the Chawla-Designed Knightmares but are arm-mounted just like the earlier W/E-S2 Slash Harkens used by the Alexander Type-2 Units. The only difference between the two is that the W/E-S3 are smaller and easier to use in combat. WAW-05A3 Five-Tube Missile Launcher A new weapon developed for the Lancer for the purpose of heavy combat alongside the WAW-07 Assault Bazooka and can be used for not only anti-Knightmare Combat but anti-ship combat as well. Each one of these missiles is quite capable of blasting apart a single enemy Knightmare Frame and doing heavy damage to an enemy ship or base. WAW-05A4 Three-Tube Missile Launchers A smaller version of the WAW-05A3 Missile Launcher which is developed for the purpose of aerial combat and is capable of being mounted in between the wings of the new W/E-F4 Air Glide Wing Backpack. WAM-05 Anti-Knightmare Monomolecular Cutter “Uruna Verge” A close-combat weapon based on the "Uruna Edge" Knives used by the Mk6-W0X Alexander and its variants but adds a thick monomolecular wire wrapped around the edge of the weapon that is first tested on the "Augus Longray" Sword used by the Alexander Type-2. This gives the weapon similar cutting power to that of the chainsaw like blades of the Chawla-Design Knightmare Frames, but at a cheaper price. WAM-06 Anti-Knightmare Monomolecular Sword “Uruna Terminus” A longer version of the WAM-05 "Uruna Verge" that has a long sword-like shape similar to that of the slightly smaller "Augus Longray" Sword used on the Alexander Type-2. Unlike the "Uruna Verge" which is pretty much standard on the Lancer the "Uruna Terminus" is quite optional and is often used by ace pilots or commanders. WAM-03 Anti-Knightmare Bladed Tonfas An original weapon design for the Alexander and its variants that can be equipped by the Lancer when needed and are often used by those pilots who are close combat specialist alongside the "Uruna Terminus" Sword. System Features W/E-LS3 Landspinner Mobility Package A slightly modified version of the Alexander's original Landspinners that are mostly modified due to the removal of the transformation system from the Lancer. Not to mention, easier time switching in between flight and ground combat when it is required. W/E-E2B Mono-Eye Sensor Camera Heavily based on the Type-E2A Mono-Eye Sensor Camera of the Akatsuki but sports a track that the Mono-Eye can travel along to better provide an easier time acquiring targets and superior panoramic focusing ability. W/E-SR1 Equipment Sub-Arms These small modular arms are mounted along either side of the Lancer's cockpit block which a variety of different equipment and weapons can be equipped to the Lancer. This is mostly extra or backup weapons along with dedicated support equipment. W/E-SR2 Equipment Storage Racks A storage rack that is located just behind the Lancer's Slash Harkens and can be used to equip extra weapons or extra ammo clips for the Lancer's main handheld weapon. Though it should be noted that these racks are primarily used for storing ammo clips and not often used to store extra weapons since that is what the W/E-SR1 Sub-Arms are for after all. W/E-F4 Air Glide Wing Backpack An aerial backpack system that is heavily based on the''' Type-F2D Air Glide Wing System of the Akatsuki but sports a wider width in between the wings which provide the Lancer slightly better stability while in flight. They can be equipped with a pair of WAW-05A4 Three-Tube Missile Launchers in between the wings when they are needed. Variants '''MBF-04A/F4 Lancer Flight Type Not really a variant but just the basic Lancer equipped with the W/E-F4 Air Glide Wing Backpack which is an improved version of the Black Knight standard Type-F2D. Thanks to the greater width in between the wings of the backpack a pair of WAW-05A4 Three-Tube Missile Launchers can be equipped as standard in between the wings. 'MBF-04S Lancer Commander' The Lancer version of the Akatsuki Command Type and is therefore used by not only Orb Commanders but ace level pilots as well. It looks quite similar to that of the regular Lancer, besides a rebuilt head which features some extra equipment including a superior sensor suite, on par with that of Lancer Scout Type and some extra communication equipment. Another major change is the larger Yggdrasil Drive, and far more Sakuradite laced in the frame of the unit giving it far superior combat abilities over that of the regular Lancer. 'MBF-04U Sea Lancer' A variant developed by Morgenroete for underwater combat and therefore equipped with a newly developed scale system which allows a Knightmare Frame to easily maneuver underwater. However, the Scale System has only one weakness it can only be used for combat in littoral zones or close to the surface. 'MBF-04E Lancer Scout Type' A special variant that is designed for long-range sniper combat along with the secondary duty of scout duty. It possesses a similar head to the other Lancer Variants but with the addition of a series of extra cameras and sensors built in. A long-range sensor unit can be equipped to the unit's head, which slides down over the front of the head when it is required. This piece of equipment is only really used for dedicated scouting missions. Another optional piece of equipment that could be equipped to this model is a dedicated drone control package which combined with a dedicated dual-seat cockpit allows this knightmare to be able to control numerous drones when required. 'MBF-05 Halberd' Both a variant and a new model of Knightmare Frame which is developed for the use of the Royal Knights of Orb the Kingdom's best Knightmare pilots who are not only reasonable for the protection of the Royal Family of Orb but as Orb's Ace Pilots. Therefore, these Knightmares are quite superior over the regular Lancer and sport high-end specifications on par with Knightmares like the Type-04T Zangetsu of the Black Knights and the RPI-212A Vincent Commander units of the Britannian Empire. Appearance wise the Halberd looks quite similar to the earlier Alexander Knightmare Frame just with a variety of different optional parts and equipment that can be equipped. MBF-04B Lancer Exportation Type When the Kingdom of Orb entered a mutual defense treaty with both the Independent State of Okinawa and the Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands Morgenreote would develop a dedicated export type of their Lancer to sell to these smaller nations. The only real difference in between the regular standard Lancer used by the Orb Royal Defense Forces and the export units in use by these smaller nations in the use of cheaper Tungsten-Ceramic Composite for armor along with a slight difference in the cockpit block. History When the Kingdom of Orb and its new Royal Defense Forces was founded in early 2019 a.t.b it would require a dedicated knightmare frame unit to serve as its main unit. This was initially going to be a cloned copy of the Type-05 Akatsuki favored by the United Federation of Nation’s own defense force the Order of the Black Knights. However, with the relationship in between the Kingdom and the Federation, not the best at the moment the Kingdom would instead look in furthering the Europia United experimental Mk6-W0X Alexander Series Knightmare Frames. This was mainly thanks to Doctor Anna Clements and her team the original developer of the Alexander being along the refugees that found their way to the Island of Orb. Now having access to data on both Seventh and Eight Generation Knightmare Frames due to their brief association with the Chawla Design Group, the creator of the Akatsuki series Knightmare, they managed to develop a new version of the Alexander. This new version was quite superior to the older Alexander and Alexander Type-II Knightmares that the Wyvern Squad had used in the past during the final months of the Second Great War. While at the same time cheaper to produce due to the removal of the transformation system and several other expensive pieces of equipment from the unit. The newly introduced Knightmare Frame would be the new MBF-04A Lancer the third and final Eighth Generation Mass Produced Knightmare Frame. While it would look a bit similar to the earlier Mk6-W0X Alexander and the Mk6-W0X2 Alexander Type-2 Knightmare Frames it would be far superior thanks to the data on the Type-05A Akatsuki and Type-03 Series Gekka Knightmare Frames of the Chawla Design Group that Doctor Clement and her team managed to get their hands on. Overall, the new Lancer was a superior Eighth Generation Version of the older Alexander Series Sixth Generation Knightmare Frames that is far easier to mass produce in large numbers. Compared to both the RPI-212B Vincent Ward of the Holy Empire of Britannia and the Type-05A Akatsuki of the United Federation of Nations the Lancer is quite similar in performance though possesses a wider variety of different weapon options and extra equipment that can be equipped. On paper, though thanks to being based on a Sixth Generation Knightmare Frame instead of the normal Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame it can be considered lesser in performance than both the Vincent Ward and the Akatsuki making it the last child of the three main Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames that are currently in production. However, even then the Lancer is a good machine and one that is favored by its pilots which see it still in production for several years. Notes and Trivia * The MBF-04A Lancer is visually based on the Alexander Type-02 Yukiya Variant from Code Geass Akito the Exile OVA which I have made it into a new Knightmare based on both the regular W0X Alexander and the Type-05A Akatsuki. Meanwhile, I am having the Lancer Scout Type based on Ryo's Variant, the Lancer Commander Type based on Leila's Variant and finally, the Export Type is based on Ayano's Variant just with a series of different paint jobs. I changed this from the Alexander Drone MP Type due to some issues I was having in some things planning out these stories. Not to mention needed some more images for these variants of the unit. * The model-number prefix can be expanded to mean Morgenroete Battle Frame-04 which is a nod to the company which created the Lancer Morgenroete Heavy Industries. As well as a nod to Gundam SEED and the Orb Union's Morgenroete Incorporated which has its mobile suit model numbers with that prefix. * The new Type-11/CL Combat Lance is heavily based on the Shot Lancer the Signature Mobile Suit Weapon of the Crossbone Vanguard from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 film. Though I have added the idea of the tip of the lance being able to retract since if I recalled one of the Britannian Knightmare Lances used something similar during one battle during the series. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares Category:Divergence Point Knightmares